comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-05-14 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: The Interview
Perry has hit upon another idea, thanks to some of the recent controversy with the paper's treatment of Supergirl by Cat Grant. The paper will have an interview with a well known superhero, wtih three of the main reporters of the Planet present. Each reporter will be allowed to write up the interview and their questions in whatever format they wish fro it depending on how they perceive Wonder Woman's responses, and the public will get to see how the reporter's mind works of three different perceptions of the same event and information. Somehow Wonder Woman has been roped into this on one of her rapid public events, and is sitting in the press office sipping coffee. Cat is more of a gossip columnist 'playing' a reporter, but don't tell her that! Ever since she wrote those hit pieces on Supergirl which got the front page, it's totally gone to her head with self-importance. Plus Kara does keep on giving her great material to highlight why Cat feels Supergirl is incompetent as a superheroine. Like the recent events with the Palladium Garden closing. Cat raises her hand. "Wonder Woman, what do you think your role should be with respect to some of the less... professional... younger superheroes? And what's your opinion on how Supergirl's actions have basically drawn Superman to retire from being Metropolis's protector?" Lois has not been altogether certain what she thinks of this idea. Mostly she thinks, though generally to herself, that what Cat Grant knows about serious journalism couldn't fill a Dixie cup. She also has an... uneasy acceptance of Wonder Woman. She's a heroine, yes... with all that entails. And though she knows quite logically that she and Clark have never been more than friends, there's nevertheless something just a little twitchy about this Amazon princess so close to her husband. Of course, she can't let even a hint of that slip -- especially not around other reporters, who'll jump on any such implication like blood in the water. That means she not only has to interview one of the preeminent superheroines in the world regarding a situation she dearly wishes would just go away around a lot of people who are really good at seeing discomfort and discerning when people aren't telling the whole truth. So this should go well. She has a recording device out, but for the moment she's listening with tight lips and a pen poised on a notepad. Cass is bright and wild appearing as per usual, with way too many holes in her ears and nose of course. Not to forget her tongue. She's seriously punk, and doesn't even try to hide it at work with her wild pink hair. She sips coffee from a pink and green mug with the symbol for her Roller Derby team on it. She leaped at the chance to do interviewing, especially when she heard Supergirl was coming. Cass practically squealed actually. She has a big hug saved for the S-girl. Professional? Cass has her moments. Around Supergirl isn't one of them. And her coldness toward Cat lately has been even edger than usual...ya, match socialite gossip verse 'save the world' reporter, it gets messy. Yet, even before Diana can answer and Supergirl steps into the interview area, "Supergirl!" There is obvious warmth in Cass's tone as she goes to set her mug aside and hug the young lady in question. "Seriously, where have you been? You need to stop at our next practice." Utter acceptance. Though she then pops off her own question after the interrupting hug, "Wonder Woman, what do you think of an old fashioned Superman retiring and a new age Superman taking his place with his faithful canine?" Of course, Cass as to return to her perch after the lingering embrace to pick up her notepad to take notes while her own tape recorder records. Wonder Woman glances over at Lois and gives a half smile then, and nods over at Cass then in thanks. She answers Cass' question first, a light snub to Ms. Grant. "I believe that Kal-El has more than any of us earned the right to decide his own path in life. And that if any ofus have earned the right to retire, he has. I think he is all the happier for it, and he is all the happier for working on something that he believes will allow him to make a difference, in training and inspiring the next generation of heroes. I will support him in this course however I can." She adds, "And I must say I -adore- your look. Where do you shop?" Then turning over to Cat, "And Ms. Grant, I know Kal-El. I know that Supergirl's actions had nothing to do with his decision. And I also know that reporters are supposed to value, above all else, objectivity in perspective, not sensationalism. I would request that you attempt to restrain your impulses in such for this so that you might gain the value of professionalismf rom your two comrades here." Indicating Lois and Cass. /Cass/. "Supergirl is a heroine in her own right andis determining her own course, and how to best use her abilities. But what matters above all else is that she does what she thinks is right and to help others as best she can. She has made mistakes, she has been forced to do things she was not responsible for. And even then she has made amends for her actions while under external influences." Kara Zor-El comes in and groans a bit to herself. How the heck can you be LATE with superspeed? Answer, when you're in the Andes rescuing a hiking group from an avalanche. Almost on queue, Cat murmurs, rather loudly, about how 'she's super-tardy as well.' Superhearing sucks sometimes. Kara does smile though when Cass hugs her. She gives a hug back and whispers something into Cass's ear. << Thanks... I needed that. >> She then says, "Sorry... I've been... really swamped with, you know... things. I'll be at the next practice, I promise." She heads over to where Wonder Woman is to try to be unobtrusive as she can be during this interview. Diana's the one who is great at public relations anyway. Cat tilts her head as she writes, after making her comment about Kara's lateness. "I'm sorry, but just because I'm not a fawning fan of irresponsible teenagers who cause as much trouble as good doesn't make my questions less relevant. That's the difference between a free press and propaganda, after all." Ooooh, trying to snub Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Lois AND Cass at the same time? "In any case," Ms. Grant continues, "I'm not saying Supergirl isnt a hero, just that she's a bit young and inexperienced to be one without a lot more supervision than she's been given, wouldnt you agree about that? You wouldnt have a normal teenager become a police officer at... what is she, 15? 16? Why should a superhuman teenager be given the type of responsibility she has where lives are in the balance?" Cat then adds, "And even if her more recent incidents were not her fault... which honestly hasnt been proven yet - after all have you found the person who 'allegedly' exposed her to... what was it again that she was exposed to?" "It's always a pleasure," Lois says, offering Diana a pleasant smile. The woman may occasionally get under her skin, but she can't help appreciating her words on this -- and hearing Cat get dressed down a bit is like an early Christmas present. "This might be another way to ask a similar question, but: What would you say the role of a superhero or heroine is in today's world? Do you think that's changed since the first one we've seen?" She arches an eyebrow Cat's way as the woman goes on. Lois has been a hostile interviewer before, but in this situation it's not likely to meet with much success. Kara's entrance elicits the very briefest of smiles from Lois. She might not be happy about the girl's behavior, but in this room she's on Supergirl's side. Cass actually blushes at Wonder Woman's compliment. "Random boutiques you find about, not typically the chain stores. Also, sometimes I fix things up on my own when I have the time. I'm typically half broke, but still willing to go shopping /anytime/, seriously." Yes, Cass is not conservative enough to not boldly invite Diana out on a shopping trip...especially if she has good taste in clothes apparently. She murmers under her breath so Kara can at least hear at Cat's words, "Your retarded brain waves infected her briefly." Wait, is she close enough for Lois to overhear?! But back on topic! She sticks her tongue out briefly at Cat. So childish! She then clears her throat and gets this all pretend serious expression as she jots down some notes. "Geez, more human than you ever suspected, huh Supergirl?" A wink toward the young lady. "Humans make mistakes, can be influenced by outside sources, and all sorts of things. And from my research, Superman or Kal-El has had a few incidents himself over the years. Still, Wonder Woman mentioned you making up for your mistakes. Have you ever thought about opening your options to include community service? Picking up a cause? Even Power Girl speaks openly about Girl Power. Anyway...is there something you strongly and truly believe in?" After all, Wonder Woman has two questions, so Cass sends one to Supergirl. At this point, Diana starts to answer the questions one at a time from each girl in turn as she was peppered, "That goes exactly to what Kal-El wishes to acehive, Ms. Grant. To give young heroes the training and experience they need to discover thier own abilities. As for Kara.. I trust her implicitly todo what she feels is right regardless. I expect when push come sto shove that she will risk her own life to save others, even those who might be her adversaries. And technically if you wish to get into the matter she is older htan you are, so I would request you treat your Elders with more respect if we are to continue on that tangent." She's getting the barbs from Cat, but she can fence them off. And sure, that's counting those decades Kara spent in stasis, but by Cat's definition.. She smiles reassuringly at Kara. Then Diana turns to Lois. "I think above all else the role of a hero is to inspire. We cannot save the world, but we can inspire others to do it. We mayfight off villains, but if you asked me what I felt my greatest contribution would be it would be to meet someone who said we had inspired them to save it themselves. There is no greater gift to be given. Many of the League perform acts of community service as often as they are available. But I think any hero woul dsay the greatest gift they can do is to show humanity what they can accomplish beyond anything. For there is no greater thing, whether one be a god or an alien than to see people better themselves and help their fellow man." Diana's hearing might not be remotely as acute as Kara's, but the flashed half smile that vanishes just as soon as it's noticed. "In that case, you'll have to take me with you sometime. I would love to see where you've developed such a unique sense from." She leans back over, "As for who did this to Kara.. WEll, the list of those who would have the capability to produce synthetic Kryptonite as well as to dose Supergirl wtihout her awareness and find out her movements on a short term is distressingly short. And we wish to find out who and act when possible." She smiles, "And what I believe in is in the capacityof man, of woman, to better themselves. As single people and as a collective. The greatness of humanity is when it cooperates, nothing can stop it. Man is unique in that it can better itself, and even the Gods are in awe of what you can do." Kara Zor-El tries to suppress the urge to laugh when she hears what Cass murmurs, and it comes out more like she's coughing a bit with a smile. Though the stuff Cat says does seem to be hurtful to the girl. She doesn't even refute it. Fortunately, Diana does. Kara does say something though. "Actually, I'm turning 17, but on my planet, you were usually considered an adult before then, even married." The hmph from Cat does make Kara look away though. How the heck can someone invulnerable be cowed by someone like that? Fortunately, Cass asks a more friendly question. "Actually, I'm hoping to start getting involved in more local community actions, like yours with the Derby. And I've been doing some work with local soup kitchens and um.... I'm hoping to try to get involved in some more peaceful resolutions to local gang violence in San Francisco. A friend of mine got me more focused on stuff like that." Cat says to herself, "Puff piece questions." She looks over at Diana, "Has the League done -anything- to find out who was responsible for your young friend's lapses? I mean.... since she's obviously not responsible for any of her own actions and someone can set her off at any time, I'm sure the League has at least some leads? Don't they? And we havent seen this sort of thing happening with certain other young heroes, like Wonder Girl or even Superboy, who's taken it upon himself to fill Superman's absence. What is the League's take on any of those recent occurances? Lois's eyes narrow as Cat continues her offensive, and the pointy toe of her shiny pumps accidentally -- totally accidentally -- pokes Cat in the knee as Lois crosses her legs. "Oh dear, I really am sorry," she murmurs, brushing a hand across an invisible wrinkle on her skirt. "You say the list of those who can synthesize this substance is very short. How short? It sounds like the League *is* investigating if they've gone that far. And Supergirl. How are you going to prevent something like this happening in the future? And is there anyone you suspect of being the culprit?" Cass caught the slight smile, and poor Wonder Woman. She's likely to get hugged like Kara did earlier next time. She's just been adopted by Cass as a joint female activist and against socialites express. Yay! But Cass doesn't leap for joy, she restrains herself. It takes more effort for Cass not to walk over to Cat and punch her lights out. The spark of violence in her would be easily recognized by Wonder Woman as her stance shifted, but likely Supergirl and Lois who has been around violence so much can see the reaction. Cass's hand shakes slightly, but she takes a deep breath and starts jotting things down before she smiles at Kara, "Thanks hon. Can't wait to have you there. We all know you have a lot of heart, even Power Boy stated to me before your heart helped save him." Yep, Cass has a temper that makes her fit right in with her Cajun relatives. Though Lois's actions actually cause Cass to smile very brightly. "Was there not an incident in Hawaii where Knockout made Superboy a wanted criminal for a while?" Yes, Cass really did do her research! "In either case, you have done many heroic deeds Supergirl, even coming to help the Daily Planet staff when they were held hostage in the past," though Cass was out of the office then, Lois wasn't. This is meant as a jab to Cat obviously. "How does it feel to save lives? To do something successfully heroic?" And Cass does add to Wonder Woman, "How do you feel a superhero or superheroine is? Are they like a public servant like a police officer or fire fighter? Or is it more a volenteer thing, like Red Cross? How do superheroes fit in pre-conceptions?" Cass is jotting notes down again. Cass is loving Lois right now. There is a light smile from Wonder Woman to Cat Grant. Bait, set.. "Ms. Grant, Supergirl has gone above the call of duty in making amends. She has made monetary compensation to those she wronged, helped with repairing the damages, as well as done a great deal of community service. Do you have specific incidents in mind for where Superboy or Wonder Girl have done something... inappropriate ore are you speaking purely hypothetically?" Continuing, "The League is happy with the actions of all heroes, so long as they try and do the right thing. I assume Superman has given Superboy his blessing. A nd Wonder Girl as always performs above and beyond the call of duty to the point she makes me jealous of her capacity to care. Diana goes on, "If so, you seem to have a vast interest in Supergirl, giventhe majority fo the questions you have asked have centered around here. An often misquoted axiom by William Shakespeare is 'methinks the lady doth protest too much'. I might ask then as to whyfore you have such a strong interest of her activities. It sounds almost like jealousy of a sort then, beyond professional curiousity." Diana asks in such an innocent voice it's almost impossible to take reproach. She smiles, "And of -course- the League is investigating. And we know who did it, what they are up to, and in time they will face justice as do all malefactors. And as Ms. Kent stated.. We will not share our results as we do not wish to have our adversary know how we have discovered such things. Would a reporter blow the cover of a course?" Smiling over at Lois in total approval. Continuing quietly to Lois' question, "We cannot stop everything. But what we can do is catch the perpetrators and shut them down, and their ability to make things such as Kryptonite. It is a danger in anyone's hands." She nods at the rest of what Lois has said so far, her fingers drumming. "Quite frankly, we view someone with the capacity to create it, the knowledge to craft it, and the capacity to dose Supergirl with it without her knowledge and to track her movements so closely to be extremely dangerous, and wish to deal with them as immediately as we can.' Diana smiles, "The capcity is not quite apt for myself, though this would be a better one for Kal-El or perhaps Supergirl. In my case, my first duty is as an Ambassador of Thymescira, and to serve my island as our representative. Public service of a sort is also a great part of my duty here, to help out in Man's World. But it is, as you said, part fo my job. But not in the same way for a firefighter, a policeman, or a soldier. They all have my vast respect for doing their jobs, so necessary and always so dangerous> There is no higher public calling than serving and protecting your fellow humans, and in bettering htem. Whether one protects or teachers, nurtures or instructs." She smiles, "And each hero would define what they are and why they do it differently. But they are all heroes in their own way, and I do not have the capacity to speak for them or define them." She smiles grandly. "And a very well prhased question, Miss." As Cat goes 'OW!!!!' and glares at Lois while rubbing her shin, Supergirl responds to Lois "Well... I've been trying to be as careful as I can - using microscopic vision to make sure I'm not ingesting anything with red kryptonite, keeping alert at what's happening around me. I really don't want that to happen again - it's horrible to have your control taken away from you, especially where you become a danger to your friends and others around you that you're wanting to protect." She shrugs a little. "I really don't know personally who was behind it. I mean... it's not like I don't have my share of enemies, including people who are my cousin's enemies who might try to use me to get to him, but the only thing I can do about that is... um... I guess to be vigilant about it?" She looks over to Diana to see if what she said sounded okay. Kara smiles a bit again at Cass, "I just try my best - it's nice when things work out. But I didn't really do anything to help Power Boy - he deserves the credit for being able to get away from a planet and upbringing like that and be a hero instead. It takes real strength of character to do that." Cat is still rubbing her shin where she was kicked by Lois, saying some expletives to herself. Then when Wonder Woman responds to her, she says, "I ask a lot of questions about Supergirl because apparently I'm the only one WILLING to. I'm not part of the fan club. I'm actually engaging in critical discourse! You know... like a -reporter-?" She hrmphs, and gives her shin a quick rub again before asking another question. "Fine... if you know who did it, could you give us any information on that as well? Did Lex Luthor have anything to do with it? Or maybe those aliens who attacked Metropolis and engaged in a fight in downtown Metropolis with Supergirl there? What can the -public- do to make sure that we don't have another incident by Supergirl again?" Wow, even when she's not making a hit question on Supergirl, she manages to get a barb in. Finally, Lois has apparently had enough. She wheels on her fellow reporter, eyes blazing. "Cat. Sweetie. Let's talk for just a second." And if Cat will get up, Lois will have these 'few words' with her behind a cubicle wall. If not? She's just going to say them right there. "There's a difference between being an investigative reporter and being a rabid terrier. For a start, not many people are as patient as Wonder Woman here and will just stalk out. And there's a difference between being in someone's fanclub and yapping at them like a chihuahua with ADHD. I can be just as cutting as the next investigative reporter, but when I do it, there's a POINT. This is not your personal talk-show and you are /not/ G. Gordon Godfrey. Cool your jets. Now. And if you want to complain to Perry," she continues, leaning toward the woman with bright, piercing eyes, "be my guest. How do you think that's really going to go for you?" "Totally not worth explaining to you Cat." Ouch! Cass then thinks she has to tag along with Lois more. She may be jealous of the woman, but dang, Lois has some good questions! She can learn from the senior reporter after all perhaps. Cass makes some more notes on her notepad, as she delightfully overhears Lois' words, if Cat got up or not, because darn it, she would MOVE to overhear if she has too! Yep, still jealous, but damn her respect level for Lois just went up fifty notches! Donuts are on her next time as a thank you, she will get Lois' favorite kind too! She mmms as she works on her notepad, and winks over at Wonder Woman and Supergirl. "Ah, I got another question for both of you lovely ladies," she practically purrs. "How does bad press about either of you, make you feel? I know this is like uber personal, but I think it's an important viewpoint." After all, Cass is all about the human interest side of things. The old standby of 'give them rope' seems quite apt for Ms. Grant. All Supergirl has to do is avoid being belligerent back and it will be, in Diana's mind, obvious to the public of Ms. Grant's hostility to her regardless of circumstances, even without confrontation. She smiles over at Ms. Grant, "Oh, no one is accusing you of membership in her fan club, Ms. Grant. I'm sure they have decoder rings and such things." Did she just make a joke? "But, the public can do what they always do and always have. Remain vigilant but most of all be human. We all make mistakes, some greater than others." Smiling over at Cat then, "And are you offering to help track and investigate whom might have done such a thing? Why Ms. Grant, I appreciate your efforts in pursuit of a story. You are a very brave woman to seek the truth. I'm sure it would be most dangerous, given whomever has the capacity to do such a thing with Red Kryptonite would be much more dangerous toa n intrepid truth seekersuch as yourself. But as always your help would be most appreciated." Reeling in.. And there there is a half grin from Diana over at Lois 'treatment' of Cat then. For those who might be watching, Diana is being neutral. For Supergirl and Lois, two who know her moods, she's grinning like the predator seeing the prey thrashed and torn apart as she smiles sweetly then back over at the two, playing the spectre of innocence and looking back over to Cass. Then smiling over at Lois, "And thank you, Ms. Lane. I'm sure the discussion of journalistic integrity and proper behavior is just as interesting to the knowledgeable readers and staff of the Planet as they are to the rest of the world as well." Then turning over to Cass, "Bad press is bad press. I merely understand that people have their own viewpoints on things,and they are allowed to them. People are allowed to disagree and have different objectives. The First Amendment protects this in this wonderful country. People are allowed to broadcast their views and opinions in the promotion of discourse. I merely shrug my shoulders and move on, knowing that I cannot make everyone like me nor agree with what I am doing, and accept that they are allowed to view me negatively, and not let it get to me." And then destroy their reputation in public. Go for the throat. Cat frowns after being taken aside by Lois and given a verbal lashing. Still doesn't think she's wrong though, but it does hush her up. She does put out a quick barb of, "We can't all get an interview at a snap of our finger with people like Superman, some of us have to go to other focus points. And Perry did put it on the front page." Of course, when she writes her article, her vitriol will be used in print. Wonders are why Perry has indulged her stories, but Cat has had a loyal following since she started writing the hit pieces on Supergirl, and Perry is old school about no one being above scrutiny of the press. Still, it does grate on the Editor-in-Chief a bit. Cat realizes this a bit grudgingly, so when she goes back to ask another question, she just frowns a bit, and changes her questioning from Supergirl to Wonder woman. "So, as an Ambassador of Peace to 'Man's World' what are your views on the recent escalation in the Middle East?" She looks at Lois pointedly, then back at Wonder Woman. "Unless you want to talk about fashion styles..." A barb at Cass, perhaps? Supergirl actually looks pretty embarrassed that she has to have so many people so pointedly coming to her defense. Then again, it's hard to defend yourself if you actually buy into some of the criticisms - and it's better than her plan A which is to figure out how to get a new power to go invisible then get out of there. So if watching Lois defend her or Cat humiliate her, she goes with the former! Kara speaks up a bit, "I can't really speak for the Justice League, but I'm sure that they would not want to tip off the person behind the red kryptonite incident... um... I'm sure you'd get to hear about it as soon as they apprehend whoever was responsible though." She does look at Diana a bit confused though - no one told her that they had an idea of who was behind it - maybe because they were concerned Kara would throw them into the sun or something? Kara Zor-El looks at Cass, then responds to her question as well, smiling. Nice to be able to respond to someone who she's not intimidated by in the press. "Well... I guess bad press affects me like it would affect anyone - it hurts. I wasn't really a public figure on Krypton, and I sort of got thrown into the limelight when I came here. It's actually a lot to take in - I guess it's like being an unintentional celebrity. So when I get a lot of bad press it does make me wonder if there was anything I could do to have made a better decision. I'm still learning and I haven't really had much time to learn, but I'm trying." Point made, Lois settles herself back where she was with an expression of beatific peace and innocence. Everyone deserves to be questioned. Nobody is above scrutiny. It's just that Cat is so obnoxiously gleeful about it. Nevertheless... "Supergirl. It's an enormous responsibility to be a heroine and even more difficult to be one so young. What's it like to be never allowed to make a mistake? Never allowed to do the sorts of things any teenaged girl in America might do? How do you handle the responsibility of being who you are? Do you think you can be an inspiration to other young men and women in that regard?" Diana just smiles over at Cat Grant, "IF you mean the issues with the Iranian regime and the continuing turmoil due to the Arab Spring, I hope that all parties involved can make a gradual transition to democracy or a government of the people's choosing. I wish the respective parties the best, and note that as always I feel that diplomacy and negotiation is the best result for all people. And I hope that the auspices of the United Nations and it's Security Council and for those regimes that mistreat their peoples to pull back rather than escalate. However, the turmoil makes it incredibly difficult, in particular for an outsider like myself to comprehend the nuances of the region. Such a thing is better left to the native peoples and the experts in the region to help them maintain a transition, and the League is as always ready to help if requested with refugee relief under the auspieces of the Security Council." She smiles back over and lets the discussion turn to SUpergirl, nodding her head over in approval at Kara. Cass eyes Diana a few moments, "Uh-huh, right." But she then rolls her eyes, "Hey Cat! I got Power Boy on speed dail," she taunts. "You are seriously behind on the program!" Of course, she is also dating Power Boy, but she's not about to tell Cat. Cat can go stuff it! There, that's for the fashion statement. Then back at Supergirl, she whispers so softly, "I understand." But she then nods at Lois' question. Oooh, it's a good one. Cat says to herself, "I guess I should get myself a super-boytoy like everyone else does." She just scribbles some stuff down on the notepad - another hatchet job on Supergirl probably. She doesn't even bother asking another question. Kara looks at Lois and bites her lip. "It's... difficult. I didn't really ask to be a hero. To be honest, when I first came to Earth I told Kal that I didn't want to be anyone's champion. It's just so much responsibility. But ... you know... my cousin... he has this way of inspiring a person." Kara neglects to say how Kal-El wasn't very inspiring on Krypton back when he'd always spit up on her as a baby. Or that time he peed on her. Not inspiring. Also not something she wants to tell the press. "I really do want to do a lot of the things normal Earth girls do - I think they're lucky that they can, you know.... enjoy their teenage years without having as much worry about people's lives being in the balance." she says, looking at Cat pointedly. Okay wait she's about to look back, look away quick! "Um... and... I hope I can be half as good a role model, as I get better at this, as Kal... er... as Superman is." The world need not know of Baby Kal. It just may not be ready. Lois listens, peacefully and happily ignoring Cat as Kara explains her answer. At last she nods her approval, meeting the girl's eyes briefly. Her smile widens and she winks as if to say very clearly 'well done, Kara'. "I think that's all I have," she says. "I hope we'll be able to do this again soon." Wonder Woman nods over at Kara, her eyes flashing in the same manner, "Of course. Thank you ladies.. All of you.. For a vastly informative interview and well mannered questions. I hope to do this again sometime." "Ooooh, good question, if you don't use that in your article, I want to," Cass advises Lois. Basically, if Lois doesn't use it, she's totally stealing it! But Cass then moves, and if Wonder Woman isn't careful, will get a hug, "It was a pleasure to meet you Wonder Woman. Thank you sooo much for coming by and speaking with us. I had a /blast/!" And Cass does really sound happy and perhaps a little hyper. Ask Power Boy, it's her normal state. "Anytime you want to get word out, just let me know. Totally there for you." Alright, so she wouldn't mind another inside heroine! But she still obviously likes Wonder Woman. Cass is the type to wear her emotions on her sleeve as they say...and it shows in her articles as well.